narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fujisai
Fujisai is a synthetic being designed within the Devils' Playground. Considered one of their ultimate creations, Fujisai was meant to be an unstoppable weapons platform, having been created with the knowledge of every style of combat utilized by every individual in the Devils' Playground. But instead of acting out on this programming, a glitch in her programming caused her combat systems to shortcircuit, becoming nigh inoperable. Now, she uses her incredible intelligence to invent and create wondrous technology that she wishes to one day reveal to the public. Background Fujisai was created at the tail end of the existence of the Devils' Playground, five years before its fall and abandonment. Having gathered all the data from every prisoner in the playground, the playground's top scientists designed a being with the data and knowledge of the most powerful of the Devils' Playground, the survivors that rose to the top. With these data parameters set, they built Fujisai's endoskeleton to be incredibly durable, capable of withstanding any elemental attack thanks to a very cutting edge nature adaption system that allows her body to adapt to an elemental attack and negate its effectiveness by countering with an element it cannot go through. With the physical parameters set, they built a body that would be unassuming and weak looking to throw off her foes. Once her creation was complete, Fujisai was activated. As her memory core analyzed the combat parameters set for her, her systems had a data overload and caused her to shut down. As she rebooted, her combat functions were damaged by the overload. As she rebooted, she escaped the playground without any casualties and evaded her pursuers. For the next five years, she remained hidden until she realized she was no longer being pursued. With relief upon her, Fujisai wondered what she should do with her life. She didn't want to fight; Due to the damage done to her combat systems, she's found herself pacifistic in nature. As such, she found herself wandering around the world, looking for a place to fit in. During this time, she stumbled upon a cave not far from Konohagakure, where she met an interesting individual. The two shared similar interests in wanting to better themselves in some way. For Hikatoko, it was furthering her stance on inner peace, while for Fujisai, it was finding ways to better herself without resorting to violence. They formed a friendship, and Fujisai, wishing to test her intellectual abilities, made modifications to Hikatoko's home, making it properly resemble the interior of an actual house, with real furniture, electricity and plumbing. In return, Hikatoko offered her a place to stay, letting her stay as long as she needs to until she can find just what she wants to do. Appearance Despite Fujisai being a mechanically synthetic being, one who wasn't sharply observant would see her as an ordinary human being. With average height, she has brown hair with overhanging bangs, with the back portion of her hair reaching down her back. Though they aren't necessary, she wears a pair of glasses to further add to her inconspicuous design. She commonly chooses to wear a blue sweatshirt with a pair of headphones around her neck. Under her sweatshirt, she wears red leggings and slippers. Physically, she's a lot heavier than she appears to be due to her endoskeleton. Personality Fujisai couldn't be any closer to a human if she wanted to. She has a personality range that would allow her to fit into society effortlessly thanks to an adaptive emotional system that bases a personality subroutine based on the personality of the people she's talking to. At the same time, she can also stick to her own personality subroutine, one she can customize to best suit her needs. Meeting with Hikatoko, Fujisai did just that and picked a personality she thought would be unique for her before adding it to her adaptive personality subroutine. Snarky to a fault, Fujisai can often come across as sarcastic, but if she knows someone, she shows a much more caring side. She can often become pouty if she finds something she doesn't agree with, but is always willing to keep an open mind on things. She finds solace in a hobby she picked up; Inventing. Whenever she feels overburdened with negative emotions, she finds herself a set of tools and gets to building whatever she sets her mind to. It's her stress relief, and it helps her cool down when she's got too much on her mind. Abilities Fujisai was built to be the perfect weapon of destruction. Equipped with countless combat based systems, from adaptive nature systems that allow her to counter elemental attacks, an adaptive combat system that alters her fighting abilities to naturally counter her opponent's, and a triple redundancy risk assessment system, that uses thousands of data factors to predict her opponent's next move with nearly perfect accuracy. But all of these provide no use to her, as her combat function is inoperable. But it does serve to be helpful for any potential allies. At the same time, she holds knowledge and fighting styles of every major survivor of the Devils' Playground. If any of them went on the offensive against her or her allies, she'd know everything they were capable of to stop them. But ito nly applies to the skills they had when they were in the Devils' Playground. Any new skills they learn, she'd have to improvise and rely on her other systems to predict their attacks. She's incredibly fast, thanks to accelerators in her legs that allow her to manipulate the amount of energy that goes to her legs. This allows her to move at speeds beyond the limits of a human being, and push even further than that. She has a secondary form, an "Awakened Form", that decreases her speed dramatically, but increases her durability to allow her to stand and fight. This allows Fujisai to utilize taijutsu much more effectively.